


Something Less

by Qwertycome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fic, Finished, Gen, I dont know how to tag, KILL THIS, Lifeless, Short, done, less, tags are longer than the fic itself, thoughts, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwertycome/pseuds/Qwertycome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts that swirls inside us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Less

They say we live towards a goal, that without that goal we are useless and the goal is the motivation to keep moving forward.

_I don't get it._

It’s been a while since I feel lifeless. I feel I'm just flowing through the crowd. Doing what is acceptable. It's inevitable for unsavoury thoughts to come to me. I'm thinking of my life, if I lived a worthy existence. 

 _I want to fade away_.

They think I’m not doing anything good. That I’m just wasting my life away.

They don’t know the thoughts that haunt me.

They don’t see the darkness creeping inside me. Slowly... Slowly eating my light.

_I’m lifeless._


End file.
